The Devil
by Chosaka Izuki
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisahku... Kagamine Rin, seorang Iblis Pembunuh. Orang tuaku dibunuh dan aku tidak mempunyai teman... Tapi 'dia' menolongku. /Bad summary/ /Re-publish with new plot/ /Rate M for crime/


Yo! Akhirnya saya membuat keputusan untuk mengulang cerita ini dari awal.  
>Maaf, bagi yang meminta untuk tidak usah mengulang (_ _)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil<br>By Chosaka Izuki**

**Genre:  
>Gore, Romance, Family<strong>

**Pairing:  
>Kagamine Rin x Kagami(ne) Len<strong>

**Disclaimer!  
>Vocaloid bukan milik saya<strong>

**Warning!  
>Alur aneh, plot gonta-ganti?, gak nyambung dari chap 1 ke chap lainnya,  
>crime gak 'ngena', OOC, typos (mungkin?), dll.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[27 Desember 2007]<strong>

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang megah... sebuah keluarga kecil sedang berbahagia...

"_Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you... happy birthday happy birthday... happy birthday to you._" Nyanyian itu di lantunkan oleh dua orang suami istri kepada anaknya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anak mereka, Kagamine Rin.

Sunyi... hanya mereka bertiga saja yang ada di rumah itu—hanya dua suami istri itu saja yang merayakan hari ulang tahun anaknya itu.

"Rin, ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!" sang Ayah—Kagamine Lui berseru.

Rin pun menutup matanya, lalu membuat permohonan: _'aku ingin mempunyai teman... dan aku ingin hidup bahagia selamanya._' Lalu Rin meniup lilin-lilin yang di taruh di atas sebuah kue tart itu._  
><em>

"Apa permohonanmu Rin?" tanya sang Ibu—Suzune Ring.

"Mmm... apa hayoo?" Rin menampilkan cengirannya.

'Puk.' Lui menepuk kepala Rin. "Rin... Ayah ingin menyampaikan suatu pesan kepadamu... Ayah pikir kau sudah sedikit mengerti tentang dunia sekarang, ya walaupun kau sekarang masih 7 tahun pas... Ayah tahu kau berbeda dari yang lain..."

"Pesan apa Yah?" Rin menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sang Ayah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"... Kau sudah tahu kan kalau keluarga kita—."

"Lui! Jangan bicarakan itu di hari ini!" Ring berseru tegas—memotong pembicaraan Lui.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa Bu... aku tahu apa yang akan Ayah bicarakan." Sekarang tatapan Rin kosong, tidak ada bayangan di mata biru indahnya.

"Rin..." Ring mendekati Rin dan memegang bahu Rin—sementara Rinto melepas tangannya dari kepala Rin.

"Jangan pernah menjadi seperti kami—jangan pernah menjadi pembunuh. Apalagi menjadi pembunuh bayaran..." beberapa cairan bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Ring.

"Suatu saat kami akan pergi meninggalkanmu Rin—itu pasti akan terjadi dengan cepat." Lui melanjutkan pembicaraan Ring. "Suatu saat kau juga harus mengubah namamu Rin."

"A-ayah... Ibu..." sekarang mata Rin kembali seperti semula. "Kalian... akan pergi kemana?"

"Ah... su-sudahlah. Mmm... ayo kita lihat hadiah untukmu Rin!" Ring mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hadiah yang cukup besar.

"Waaah! Boleh aku lihat hadiahnya sekarang?" seru Rin.

"Tentu," ucap Lui sambil tersenyum.

Rin membuka tutup kotak hadiah itu. "Waah! Boneka beruang!" seru Rin riang.

'Puk.' Sekali lagi, Lui menepuk kepala Rin. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Lui.

"Um!" Rin mengangguk.

"Heheh, itu Ayah yang membeli!" seru Lui sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Ekhem..." Ring pura-pura terbatuk.

"Ya... dengan di bantu Ibu tentunya, hehe." Lui menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terima kasih Ayah dan Ibu! Mmm... ayo makan kuenya..." Rin menatap kue tart yang dibuat Ibunya itu.

"Ahahah, rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar Rin! Oke, ayo potong kuenya!" Lui menyerahkan sebuah pisau kepada Rin.

"Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya sekarang juga!" Ring kembali bernyanyi.

"Heeeh... diamlah kau Ring, suara cemprengmu itu membuatku pusing," ucap Lui mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ring memberi _death glare _kepada Lui.

"Maaf! Maaf!" Lui mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sementara Rin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya. "_Mereka ini seperti orang yang baru pacaran saja," _batin Rin. Hey! Anak kelas satu SD tidak sepantasnya sudah tahu tentang pacaran bukan?!

'BRAAAK!' tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu rumah keluarga kecil itu secara paksa. Orang itu memakai jubah, topi, masker dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

Seketika Lui, Ring dan Rin yang berada di ruang tamu itu segera berdiri dan berpikir untuk berlari. Tapi..

"Angkat tangan kalian dan jangan bergerak!" seru orang itu. Dari belakang muncul lagi beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama. Semua orang itu memiliki masing-masing satu _shotgun _di tangannya.

"I-Ibu!" Rin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tenang nak." Ring memeluk Rin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rin.

Lui merogoh saku pakaiannya—mengambil bom asap yang sudah dia persiapkan dari tadi. Lui melempar bom asap itu ke dekat orang-orang tidak kenal itu.

'Buuush!'

"Ah sial! Bom asap!" terdengar seseorang berseru.

"Ring dan Rin! Keluar dari rumah ini lewat pintu belakang! Aku akan menghadang mereka disini!" seru Lui tegas.

"Tapi—."

"Fuff... Ring, jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... kumohon jaga Rin dengan baik." Lui berjalan kearah Ring dan Rin.

"Ini—benar-benar terjadi, ya?" Ring berusaha tersenyum, tapi air mata tetap keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ya, ini memang terjadi... mereka sudah mengancam kita dari dulu. Nah, bom asap itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Ring jaga dirimu dan Rin baik-baik. Rin, jadilah anak yang baik dan cari teman sebanyak mungkin—teman asli tentunya. Dan ingat pesan Ayah... ya?" Lui kembali menepuk kepala Rin. "Ayah tidak yakin Ayah bisa bertemu kalian lagi."

"Lui..."

"Ayah..."

"Ahaha, ini seperti cerita dongeng yang sering Ibu bacakan saja ya?" ah, Lui... dia masih saja bisa bercanda. "Cepatlah kalian pergi!" Lui berjalan ke sebuah lemari, dia mengambil sebuah pistol dan sebuah samurai dari dalam lemari itu.

Sementara Ring mengangkat tubuh kecil Rin dan berlari keluar rumah.

"TIDAAAK! IBU JANGAN TINGGALKAN AYAAH!" Rin berteriak di pangkuan Ibunya. Air mata terus membanjiri pipinya.

'Dar! Dar! Dar! Dar!' dari belakang terdengar suara tembakan.

"AYAAAH!" Rin berteriak lagi.

"Maafkan aku... Lui..." Ring berkata pelan, air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Ring. "Maafkan Ibu juga, Rin..."

"I-Ibu?"

Ring membuka pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Itu mereka!"

Sial—puluhan orang berpakaian sama dengan orang-orang tadi sudah mengerumuni halaman belakang rumah Kagamine.

Ring kembali menutup pintu itu dengan cepat dan menguncinya.

'Dar!'

'Praaaang!' kaca jendela dapur—yang berada di bagian belakang rumah pecah karena tembakan.

"Masuk lewat jendela itu!" teriak seseorang.

Ring menurunkan Rin dari pangkuannya. Dia mengambil perisai dan masker anti peluru dari sebuah lemari. Lalu mengambil dua buah _shotgun_.

Ah, di rumah keluarga Kagamine memang selalu ada sebuah lemari yang berisi senjata-senjata di setiap ruangan.

Ring pun berlari kearah jendela yang pecah dan mulai menembaki orang-orang itu.

"Rin tetap diam disana!" seru Ring. Rin mengangguk pelan.

Suara tembakan terus terdengar. Tembakan dari orang-orang itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap Ring—tentu saja, dia memakai pakaian anti peluru yang dibuat orang tua Lui.

"Sudah beres!" Ring membuka kembali pintu halaman belakang rumahnya. Sekarang yang dilihat dia dan Rin hanyalah orang-orang yang tertangkup atau terbaring di tanah dengan berlumuran darah.

"Maaf Rin, seharusnya kau tidak melihat ini..."

"... tidak apa-apa." Rin memegang baju Ibunya... tersenyum.

Ring dan Rin berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di sebuah tembok. Pintu itu, jika dibuka akan memperlihatkan sebuah hutan lebat yang gelap.

"Ibu... kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin takut. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Rin dan ayahnya pernah pergi masuk ke hutan itu. Dan setelah itu, Rin bersumpah tidak akan masuk lagi ke dalam hutan itu.

Hutan itu, terlalu banyak aura gelap di dalamnya.

Ring menggenggam tangan Rin dan berjalan masuk ke hutan. Ring kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Ibu... apa kita benar-benar tidak akan bertemu Ayah lagi?" tanya Rin dengan raut muka sedih sambil berjalan.

"... semoga saja ayahmu selamat." Ring berusaha tersenyum.

"Ibu... kita tidak akan terlalu lama kan di hutan ini?"

"Ya... semoga saja makhluk itu tidak ada."

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, mohon reviewnya (_ _)<strong>


End file.
